Prince of Persia's Contest History
Who is the Prince of Persia? He's brave. He's fearless. He's willing to do whatever it takes to do whatever he needs to do to make things right, much like most action-hero protagonists. He's the Prince! The Prince of Persia. He has no actual name, it's just the Prince, like Will Smith. The Prince has gone through three main adventures, and three different personalities. At first in the Sands of Time, he was naive and had some anger issues, which is understandable for anyone who is fighting sand people and trying to save the world -- or at least the one palace that the game takes place in. In Warrior Within, the Prince is just angry. He has a darker voice along with a darker attitude, which is supposedly more "mature." To be fair, he is being chased by the eerie Dahaka which will stop at nothing to kill the Prince. It makes sense that he's angry. But the Dahaka is supposed to have no weakness, yet it can't stand water... Seems that the Prince also goes through a moronic personality in this game as well. For The Two Thrones, the Prince is less angry and more selfish. Not caring much about anything but himself and getting what he wants. Of course he learns how to be not as selfish later on and more like a Prince. Good thing too, since his father died and he's the only one left to rule Babylon. The Prince is always arrogant though. At least there's one personality he has no problem with maintaining. As for his skills, he has a wide array of blades to fight with combined with his sheer awesome acrobatics and swordplay, along with a dagger that controls time. The Dagger of Time is actually the main weapon of the games - although it plays a minimal, if any at all, part in Warrior Within. From rewinding time, to freezing foes, to fast-forwarding the Prince's speed, the dagger can easily help the Prince out of a tight situation as long as there's enough sand to support its powers. The youngest version of the Prince in the Sands of Time had some basic tactics. Vaulting over enemies to get the head's up on them, countering an attack, or just using a regular sword combo. Either way, he always had to use the Dagger of Time to finish off his enemies. Warrior Within was when his fighting style changed drastically, without the dagger occupying one of his hands, he has the ability to attain secondary weapons that break after a few hits. That opens up a whole new variety of attacks. And apart from that, if the Prince is going solo with one sword, he has grab techniques instead which can help out a lot. And finally, his abilities in The Two Thrones weren't much changed from Warrior Within. He still had the grapples/dual wielding, but this time his main weapon is the Dagger of Time, and he'll mostly be using stealth and the stylish speed kills to finish off his enemies this time. Something else to know is that in Warrior Within, the Prince does not have possession of the Dagger of Time. Instead he has a Medallion that he attained from the main female character in the Sands of Time, Farah, which had no time-controlling powers before the Prince had his hands on it. There was no plot device to explain that either, maybe Farah just didn't know what the medallion could really do. As for the plot of the games, it's all about the Sands of Time. In the first game, the Prince's naiveté leads him to believe a mysterious Vizier, that he has no reason to trust, into releasing the Sands of Time with the newly attained dagger. So then the sands take over like the plague and transform everyone into sand zombies. The Prince is safe because the dagger protects him, the Vizier has his staff to protect him, and a that certain medallion is what protects Farah. They are they only three that remain untouched from the sands, and it's the Prince's duty to take down the Vizier and undo his mistakes, with some help from Farah, if you count shooting you with arrows in the middle of battle "help." The second game takes place a few years after the sands were sealed back into the hourglass and time renewed itself. Apparently the Prince is now on the run from the Dahaka which is bent on killing him. The Prince travels to the island where the sands were created to try and change his fate. While on the island, the Dahaka somehow manages to cross a massive ocean to chase the Prince, even though it's weak against water. And the Prince has been running from this thing for years and just now realizes its weakness while on the island. So after much fighting and running from the dimwitted Dahaka, the Prince finally manages to defeat the Dahaka and prevent his death. He also scores a new woman, Kaileena, forgetting all about his previous love. For the third game, the Prince and Kaileena are back in Babylon. Although they quickly realize that there's a war brewing. Kaileena is captured at the very beginning of the game, and then killed, unleashing the Sands of Time once again. And it seems the Vizier is behind it this time as well, because the Prince prevented the sands from ever being created in the first game, meaning that every single thing that happened in the first game never took place in the timeline. Farah is also back, and this time she's a female version of Legolas. This time the Prince is off to stop the Vizier again, along with actual help from Farah -- his real love interest. But this time the Prince is also effected by the sands, so he has to deal with a dark side to him that appears randomly and uses a chain to fight. Wickedly. But in the finale of the game, after an epic fight with the actually challenging Vizier, the Prince realizes that the true enemy is himself -- actually it's the dark side of himself that only cares about selfish ambitions and whatnot. Don't kid yourself though, while the Prince is everywhere with personality, and maybe a little crazy, he's still strong and a very formidable opponent. "You can not change your fate, no man can..." - The Old Man (Writeup courtesy of ShadowHalo17) Prince of Persia's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2006 Contest - Blast Division - 6 Seed * Blast Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Kirby, 46729 38.30% - 75274 61.70% * Extrapolated Strength --- 41st Place 24.56% Though Prince took forever to get into a contest and lost his first match, his causing Kirby to bleed a ton of percentage during the day indicated that Prince is atoned to the casual market and would thus be a decent midcarder. He could win a match if seeded in the 3-6 range and was up against a weak character. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Fourth Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22690 17.97% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 50042 39.64% - Sub-Zero, 41521 32.89% - Viewtiful Joe, 11991 9.50% For the second year in a row, the Prince was put in an unwinnable situation, stuck in a match with a Noble Niner and a strong midcarder. Here's hoping he'll get put in a position to win next year. Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 16 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Samus Aran, 10814 21.31% - 39941 78.69% * Extrapolated Strength --- 95th Place 18.69% And for the third match in a row, Prince was stuck in an unwinnable match. Samus Aran murdered the Prince despite having a new game under his belt. Could the new Prince of Persia movie help his cause out for the next battle? Category:Contest Histories